Untitled
by Graywords
Summary: When the Slayers gang suddenly finds themselves embroiled in a conflict that originates from something that occurred in Zelgadis' past, they have to team up with old friends of his in order to stop a prophecy from coming true.


Chapter 1   
  
Loud merriment could be heard echoing from an old, worn out castle. In the courtyard men were drinking and filling their bellies with the vast amounts of food set before them. Laughing and cheering, the men showed off their new treasures, while others flirted with the few women there.   
  
Standing beside a window in one of the rooms of the castle, right above the men celebrating below, a man frowned. With his red eyes he observed the festivities below with mild discontent and annoyance. The job had been a success. They had cleaned out the villagers completely. It had been as easy as stealing candy from a babe. Too easy...  
  
Throwing back the rest of his drink and setting it aside, the man sat down, leaning into his seat. This position of leadership had proved profitable and exciting at first, but now it just left a hunger, a yearning inside of him. Running a gloved hand through his black hair, he sighed. Those men outside could never understand what he was feeling. They were perfectly satisfied with pillaging the nearest village or robbing the occasional traveler. He, however, was not.   
  
Suddenly a knock at his door stole him from his thoughts. The door opened cautiously and an almost sickly man stepped through the doorway.  
  
"Um, sir...I'm, ah, you see... Sorry for... the, uh, intrusion..." the man stumbled over his words.  
  
"What is it, Fervin?" he growled.  
  
The gangly man near the door recoiled at his tone.   
  
"Don't make me repeat myself, Fervin."  
  
Smiling meekly, he jumped into his explanation, "I-I'm really very sorry to bother, sir, but you see, sir, there is someone here to see you."  
  
"Tell him to go away. I don't wish to meet with anyone right now."  
  
"I tried to tell him that, sir, but he is very persistent about seeing you."  
  
The man grumbled under his breath. "Do you know what he wants?"  
  
Fervin nodded slowly. "Yes, sir. He wishes to hire you."  
  
The man burst out laughing.   
  
"Hire? Hire me?" he chuckled. "Go tell him that I am not for hire."  
  
"Are you really sure about that?" a voice asked.  
  
Fervin and the man turned towards the voice.  
  
There standing in front of the window was a man completely robed in black, a hood masking his face. Walking forward, the man spoke with a rasp.  
  
"You are Yevolus, yes?" the cloaked figure questioned.  
  
Yevolus righted himself in his chair and nodded. "And you are?"  
  
"My name is of no consequence," the figure said.  
  
When the stranger had moved forward, Yevolus finally caught wind of the man's unfavorable odor. It smelled rank and unmistakingly like rotting flesh. Yevolus stood and casually picked up his goblet. Ignoring the stranger, he walked over to his bar, hoping to put distance between him and the smell, and poured himself more of the wine. Taking a sip, he turned back to the cloaked man and regarded him evenly.  
  
"You say you want to hire me, is that right?"  
  
The cloaked man nodded. "My master wishes to acquire your services for a certain task he needs completed."  
  
Yevolus stared into his drink as he swirled the contents. "Why me?"   
  
The dark figure chuckled. "This job requires someone with your background, your expertise, and your influence. Another reason is this task concerns people you are already familiar with. Individuals from your past."  
  
Yevolus eyes narrowed. Flashing a look towards Fervin, the skinny aide quickly retreated from the room. Once he was gone, Yevolus returned his heated gaze towards the stranger.  
  
"What do you know about my past?"  
  
"Many things, many things..." the figure replied. "But my information is limited. I know only what I've heard from my master, who is much more knowledgeable than I."  
  
"What do you want?" Yevolus snarled dangerously.  
  
The cloaked figure was unaffected by Yevolus tone. "My master wishes for you to 'apprehend' certain individuals."  
  
"Who?"  
  
A robed sleeve stretched out towards Yevolus. In the stranger's hand were three hand drawn pictures. Seeing the man's hand made Yevolus only wonder what laid underneath the man's hood. His hands were pale and aged, the skin hung loosely from his bones and disgusting purple and black bruises covered the back and palm of his hand.  
  
"These three," he said simply.  
  
Walking over, Yevolus hesitantly reached out for the pictures, trying to avoid making contact with the man's hands.   
  
Looking over the three pictures, he began to tremble with rage.  
  
"I thought you would have that kind of reaction," the figure let out a hoarse chuckle. "My master is willing to pay in advance four thousand in gold. And upon completion of the job, pay you six thousand in gold."  
  
The room became quiet, the only noise coming from the partying men outside.   
  
"I..." Yevolus began, "...accept."  
  
Staring at the picture in his hands, he looked on them with pure hatred. Crumpling the pictures in his fist, he grinned maliciously.  
  
He would finally have his revenge.  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Miss Lina! Wait up!" Amelia cried after her red haired friend, who was stomping down the road at a steady pace. "Miss Lina, please wait up! I'm tired!"  
  
Swirling around, Lina put her hands on her hips. "Look, Amelia? Which would you rather do? Sleep out here in the forest tonight in bedrolls or sleep at an inn in a nice comfortable bed? Hmm?"  
  
"Well, it would be nice to sleep at an inn, since we haven't-"  
  
"There you have it! If we want to sleep at an inn tonight we have to pick up the pace! KAY?!"  
  
The young cleric nodded nervously. The group then resumed walking.  
  
"Why is Miss Lina still in such a bad mood?" Amelia mumbled under her breath.  
  
"Aw, Lina is still just upset from that fight she had with Zel," Gourry informed her.  
  
"But still, that was three weeks ago, Mr. Gourry," Amelia reminded him. "What could have been said to make Miss Lina stay mad for this long?"  
  
Gourry shrugged. "Zel probably brought something up about Lina's tiny chest or-"  
  
The blonde swordsman was unable to finish his sentence since Lina had connected her knee to his mouth. She then continued to pummel Gourry into the ground, obviously letting off all of her pent up anger and frustration on him.  
  
Finally, letting go of Gourry, Lina turned to the princess. "What happened between Zel and me is none of your business!" the petite sorceress snapped. "Matter of fact, what happened then doesn't even bother me anymore."  
  
"Then why-?"  
  
"It's been nearly two weeks since we've done anything exciting!" Lina exclaimed. She then began ticking things off on her fingers. "No blowing up bandit camps, no monster bashing, and what's worse, no treasure claimed! I'm going to crazy if we don't get some action, and soon!"  
  
Amelia sweatdropped.  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Walking along the worn, dirt path, Zelgadis gazed at his surroundings with apathetic eyes. It had been three weeks since he had left Lina and the others to look for clues to a possible cure. In those three weeks he had searched through two libraries and recently raided an ancient catacomb, which had been a waste of his time and would now cost him a new set of clothes.   
  
Eyeing his torn garments he knew he would have to buy a new set. There were rips, holes, and stains covering his cape, pants, and tunic. Unfortunately, counting up the cost of a new pair of clothes and a stay at an inn in his head, he figured he would be left with only enough money to purchase a cup of coffee.  
  
Having been lost in thought and calculation, he almost hadn't noticed the stream that had appeared at the bend in the road. After a moment of debate, he chose that refreshing himself might relieve some of his weariness. It had been a while since he had relaxed. He slept at opportune times when he traveled through the catacombs, but not restfully. Too many dangers surrounding him made it very difficult to get a good night's sleep.   
  
Bending over the stream, Zelgadis fastened securely his flask at the side of the bank and dropped it into the water to fill. Falling back onto the grass, he sighed. He lay there for a time, just thinking.  
  
He had begun to regret the things he had said to Lina. They weren't totally her fault. She had not deserved those words, but when he became angry he sometimes became very irrational. A shortcoming he had hoped to remedy.  
  
Rubbing his eyes, he pulled himself into a sitting position. Taking his flask from the stream he took a gulp from it and placed it back at his side. Reaching into the water, he splashed the cool liquid onto his face, hoping to wash away the black smears, which covered his face. The water trickled down his face, flowing through the grooves between the stones around his eyes, cheeks and chin. Watching his reflection in the water, he stared blankly as drips from his face would distort his image.   
  
Shaking away his thoughts, Zelgadis returned to his feet, wiping away the water from his face. From what he remembered, that traveling merchant had said that the village of Belhelm lay not too far off. If he was right about the date, and he hurried, he should make it there on time. Another reason for the rush was he wanted to get an inn to stay at. He may be made of stone, but he didn't think he could stand sleeping on the ground again tonight.  
  
  
Zelgadis had made it to an inn close to dusk and was fortunate to find it had one vacancy left available to him. It was nice finally being able to sleep on a comfortable bed for once. It was morning now and was clothing himself. He had even been lucky enough to find this morning that this inn provided their guests with baths, of course it added on to his bill, but it was something he sorely needed.   
  
Buckling his sword back around his waist, Zelgadis fastened his cloak over his shoulders. As he stepped out of his room, he lifted his hood and mask over his face. Paying for his stay, Zelgadis departed for the closest shop that sold clothes.  
  
Searching through the village, he was beginning to wonder if there was even one here. Of course, there were plenty of stores to buy food and supplies. He found the some of the stores carried cloth available for sewing into outfits, but he hardly had the time to make his own clothes.  
  
Walking up to an old man, who was sitting at a bench beside a building munching on a sandwich, Zelgadis interrupted him.  
  
"Hey. Do you know if there is a place were I can buy a new set of clothes?"  
  
Taking another bite of his sandwich, the old man thought for a moment. "Yep, there is, but we just got one here."  
  
"Where is it?"  
  
He pointed in the direction Zelgadis was heading, "Just keeping going that way and then turn right and it should be the first building you see on the left." He took another bite of his sandwich  
  
"Thanks," Zelgadis turned to leave.  
  
"But you won't be able to buy anything," he said between chewing.  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"They're closed today."  
  
"Great, just great..." Zelgadis grumbled. Folding his arms over his chest, Zelgadis thought for a moment. "Hey, old man. Is there another village nearby that does have a clothing shop?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Where is it?"  
  
"Just head south east and you should get there in little less than three hours."  
  
"Good," Zelgadis turned to leave.  
  
"Can't shop there either."  
  
"What?! Why?"  
  
The man began picking at something between his teeth. "Last I heard that shop burned down."  
  
"Argh!" Zelgadis started seething through his fangs. Regaining his composure, Zelgadis spoke evenly. "All right, old man. Is there a place nearby that sells clothes, that isn't burned down, that isn't closed, or anything that I will be able to buy from?"  
  
The man bit down on his sandwich as he went into thought again. After a few frustrating moments passed for Zelgadis, the man shook his head. "Nope. None that I can think of."  
  
Annoyed, Zelgadis stomped off.   
  
What a waste of time, he thought.  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Ahh..." Lina rubbed her belly. "That hit the spot."  
  
Glancing over at the several plates stacked on the table, she smiled. If she had eaten a few more plates she would have broken her old record.   
  
"I'm stuffed," Gourry announced, as he reclined in his seat.  
  
"That was delicious," Amelia sighed.  
  
"I think I want to eat here for breakfast tomorrow," Lina grinned.  
  
The waitress who had been serving the customers right behind Lina's table paled.  
  
"What are we going to do now, Miss Lina?" Amelia queried.  
  
"I really don't know, Amelia," Lina sighed. "I'm so bored."  
  
"Let's go on an adventure then?" Gourry suggested.  
  
Lina punched him in the face. "That's the problem, Gourry."   
  
"I wonder what Mr. Zelgadis is doing?" Amelia wondered aloud, ignoring Lina's shouts as she tried to drill her words into the swordsman's skull, literally.  
  
Lina flopped back into her seat. "Hmph! Most likely searching for his cure, having a grand adventure, and finding tons of treasure. That's what!"  
  
"I wish we could help him. I wish he wouldn't push us away...we only want to help him..." Amelia shook her head sadly.  
  
Someone slamming their fist on the table startled Amelia from her train of thought.  
  
"I know what we're going to do!" Lina announced loudly, as she shot to her feet. "We're going to find that stupid, rock-headed Chimera's cure! That's what we're going to do!"   
  
"That's a great idea, Miss Lina!" Amelia agreed, excitedly.   
  
Having not heard Amelia, Lina began rubbing her hands together. "Heh heh... I can't wait to see Stone-boy's expression when I show him his cure that I found! That'll show him!!" Lina put her hands on her hips, threw her head back, and started laughing maniacally. "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"  
  
Amelia sweatdropped.  
  
"You know," Gourry leaned over to Amelia. "I think Lina was lying when she said that argument she had with Zelgadis wasn't bothering her."   
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
It was dusk when Zelgadis finally left for his destination. He had decided to head out at night since he knew he'd be alone when he got there. His mask and hood were over his face and he still had on his ruined clothes. At the next village he would buy some new ones, he told himself.  
  
Approaching a stonewall, Zelgadis leapt up and over it. Landing silently on his feet, he moved through the cemetery, attempting to remember exactly where the grave was. It had been several years since the old man had died, but he had never bothered coming until now.   
  
Glancing at each tombstone he passed, so far none of them had his name. At the corner of his eye he noticed a lone head stone underneath a shriveled up, old tree. Recognizing the marker, he stepped over to it and knelt down.  
  
Gazing at the stone before him, he wiped away the dirt that covered it. He sat in silence for a moment, wondering what he should do next.  
  
"Hey, old man," Zelgadis said suddenly. Letting out a heavy breath, he continued. "Been a while...Hope you can forgive me for not visiting, but things have come up..."   
  
Zelgadis sighed sadly. "I really don't know why I'm here... I still remember what you taught me and... what you always told me... I just don't know..."  
  
He sat there in silence for several minutes longer. Finally, reaching into his cloak, he pulled out three pieces of jerky and placed them on the grave. "Brought you these... I remember how you always used to eat these things...don't know why... They tasted terrible to me."   
  
Returning to his feet, he dusted the dirt from his knees. "I've got to go, old man. I'll try to come next year."  
  
But Zelgadis was unable to leave. He lost track of the time as he stood, staring at the small head stone in front of him. Completely absorbed in his thoughts, he never noticed the person coming towards him. It wasn't until he heard the sound of a blade being pulled from a sheath. Before he could draw his own weapon, he was facing the point of a sword.  
  
"Stop right there..."  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
  
If anyone can think of a good title for this fic, it would be greatly appreaciated.  
  
  
  



End file.
